


un client satisfait

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bad Parenting, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Shop, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Castiel travaille en face d'un sex-shop. Un jour il va rentrer dans cette boutique et rencontre Dean, le propriétaire qui va initier au BDSM soft
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 2





	un client satisfait

Castiel était vendeur dans une boutique de vêtement pour hommes, dans une rue très commerçante .  
En face de sa boutique, se trouvait un sex-shop .

Quand il était en caisse, il voyait les allées et venues du magasin d'en face . Avant que la boutique où il travaille, se trouve en face d'un sex-shop, il pensait que la clientèle était adepte du SM et bondage . Mais il se trompait, il voyait toutes sortes de personnes défilée dans le sex-shop . Des hommes ou femmes célibataires s'achetant un objet coquin, des bandes de copines, des couples de vingt ans comme de quarante ans, hétéro, gay, ou lesbienne . Il y avait autant de personnes qui représentait la société , le riche banquier, de la banque à coté, l'avocate du cabinet dans le coin de la rue, que la caissière de la supérette en haut de la rue, que la secrétaire du cabinet avocat .

D'ailleurs, il avait vu parfois l'avocate et la secrétaire aller ensemble, comme des bonnes copines ou amante il ne savait pas .

Il voyait le gérant, de temps en temps, devant sa boutique, fumer une clope, quand Castiel faisait la même chose devant la sienne . Ils se saluaient mais rien de plus . Cela n'avais pas empêcher à Castiel de remarquer ses beaux yeux verts, sa bouche tentatrice et ce corps mince, mais musclé.  
Le gérant du sex-shop portait des T-shirt près du corps, des jean's qui mettait son corps en valeur et surtout quand il se retournait, ses superbes fesses. Il avait l'impression que le gérant faisait tout pour suscité la tentation. D'un côté il tenait un magasin particulier, il devait suscité l'envie de ses clients et clientes à acheter .

Par contre lui Castiel était toujours en costume trois pièces, tous les matins il se battait pour mettre sa cravate qui était toujours de travers .

Ce soir , c'était un soir exceptionnel, il allait enfin rentrer dans le sex-shop d'en face. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son idée et il n'irait pas seul . Il irait avec son ami de toujours Lucifer dit Luc. A 18 ans Lucifer à demandé de transformé son nom en Luc , auprès d'un tribunal .

Les parents de Lucifer était des fans du métal, satanique, tatouer à New York, membre d'un club de motard . Pour Castiel par définition des gens ouverts.

Pourtant Luc et le vendeur se sontt rencontrés, dans une association qui venait en aide aux homos, lesbienne, bisexuel et transgenre qui avait été viré de chez eux à New York . Tout comme Castiel, les parents de Luc l'avait chassé de chez eux.

Ils ont partagés un appartement en colocation via l'association, pendant un an. Puis en colocation privé, pendant deux ans jusqu'à que Luc rencontre Cole.

Luc a beaucoup aidé, Castiel à accepté son homosexualité, c'est un grand frère pour le brun .Ils se sont rencontrés, il y a 10 ans, Castiel avait 20 ans, Luc 22 ans .Depuis dix ans, Castiel a eu quelques brèves relations, mais il a surtout connu plusieurs années de célibat . Les aventures d'un soir ne l'intéresse pas . D'ailleurs pour l'instant il est célibataire .

Il ferma la boutique et envoya un sms à Luc 

Je viens de fermé, je suis devant la boutique

Le téléphone ne mit pas longtemps à sonner .

« Salut Luc, je t'attends ...ah oui super… bon retour à Cole…. T'inquiète je comprends… bonne soirée à vous . »

Cole était militaire et il avait fait une surprise à Luc, en rentrant ce soir, le soldat a eu une permission de 2 jours . Castiel comprenait que son meilleur ami voulait passer du temps avant son compagnon .

Castiel se dit qu'il avait trente ans, il était plus un adolescent puceau . Il traversa d'un pas rapide les quelques mètres qu'il séparait sa boutique du sex-shop .

Il entra, il y avait du parquet au sol, les murs étaient blancs, au mur était accroché des photos en noirs et blanc. Il y avait dans le boutique, des couples, des amies, des filles célibataires

L'une des photos représentait, un couple, elle était en guépière et on pouvait devenir qu'elle enceinte, lui l'enlaçais . Cette photo n'avait rien de spécial au premier regard. En regardant de plus prêt, lui portait un collier de chien qui était rattaché à une laisse que tenait sa compagne .

Une autre photo représentait un couple de femmes . Elles étaient dans un lit,nues . Celle qui était allongé portait un masque, son sexe était caché par sa partenaire accroupi à côté d'elle. On ne voyait son visage que de profil . Celle accroupi tenait un fouet et caressait le corps avec .

Et pleins d'autres photos de couple se montrant simplement leur amour .

Près de l'entrée du magasin à gauche, des tenues pour les femmes : corsets, guêpière, nuisette, lingerie, ainsi que des costumes comme infirmière, Catwoman , danseuse du ventre. A droite des tenues pour homme :boxer, tenu de pompier ,cow boy 

Castiel avança dans la boutique, il trouva dans un coin, réservé au SM, avec les tenues en latex et différents objets

En face de lui , se trouvait une porte rouge, de chaque côté des étagères avec des DVD, il s'avança vers les étagères et lu les titre des DVD au noms évocateurs .

Sur la porte, il y avait un écriteau écrit « salon » .

Le brun revient sur ses pas, au niveau du coin SM, se trouvait un coin avec des objets tel que des menottes, des fouets, différents plug de différentes tailles , formes . Il y en avait un rond, il y a une étiquette en dessous « sex toy clitoris », il y avait aussi des chaînes avec des pinces. Castiel se demandait à quoi ça servait ? 

Il vit également un anneau, il lut «cockring » . Castiel restait dubitatif.

Il y avait aussi des boules de geisha, des lubrifiants

Castiel était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas Dean arriver derrière lui.

«Premier fois dit Dean d'un voix suave  
Castiel sentit le souffle chaud, du blond dans son cou, ils étaient tellement proches, mais le vendeur du sex shop avait laissé un infime espace entre eux, qui était frustrant et excitant.  
\- Oui .  
\- Vous chercher quelque chose pour vous et votre partenaire ou vous seul ?  
\- Moi seul .  
\- Vous avez ces différents plug dit Dean .  
Cette fois-ci les deux hommes étaient face à face, mais toujours aussi proche  
\- Je ne sais pas quel taille, il me faudrait…  
\- Dean répondit le vendeur .  
\- Je ne sais pas qu'elle taille, il me faudrait ; Dean. Moi c'est Castiel  
Dean caressa les fesses de Castiel et le plaqua contre lui .  
\- Ma bite irait parfaitement en toi, Cass .  
\- J'ai aucun doute sur ça .  
Mais avant de te la faire essayer,je peux te faire essayer tous les plug et tu me diras .  
\- Tous dit Castiel surprit.  
\- J'aime voir mes clients satisfaits 

Castiel se détacha de Dean . Il prit les pinces et le cockring.

\- A quoi sert ces objets ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- La pince sert à pincer les tétons .  
\- Cela doit être douloureux, je ne suis pas adepte des fouets et autre truc SM, je ne comprends pas la raison d'accepter d'avoir mal . Qu'on accepte l'autre nous fasse mal  
\- Montre moi ton doigts dit Dean  
Castiel lui obeit , Dean le pinça avec la pince.  
\- Alors douloureux ? Questionna le vendeur .  
\- Non .  
\- Tu n'as pas de tatouage ?  
\- Si un, des ailes d'anges sur omoplate gauche.  
\- Un tatouage c'est douloureux et pourtant tu l'a fais . Que ton partenaire utilise un fouets ou une cravache, la douleur se transforme en plaisir car tu le fais avec un partenaire que tu as confiance . Et la personne qui tient l'objet n'a pas le pouvoir, mais l'autre car c'est lui qui dit stop quand le jeu doit s'arrêter .  
\- Tu pratiques, Dean ?  
\- Oui de temps en temps .  
\- Dominant ou dominé ?  
\- Les deux . Cass, partant pour que je t'aide à choisir ton plug, avant que tu essayes ma bite.  
\- Dean initie-moi au SM. Je sais c'est étrange on se connaît depuis quelques minutes, mais j'ai confiance en toi .  
\- Bien, je vais fermer le magasin dit Dean.

C'est là que Castiel remarqua que le magasin était vide .

\- Castiel attend-moi, dans le salon, à quatre pattes lui susurra Dean à l'oreille . 

Puis Dean partit le laissant seul, le temps de fermé le magasin . Castiel avait peur, mais était incroyablement excité, il sentait son phallus ce dressé dans son boxer .

Castiel se dirigea fébrilement, vers la salon . Il ouvrit la porte . C'est une petite pièce pas plus grande qu'une chambre de taille standard. Il y a un grand canapé angle, une table basse avec des lingette posé dessus et un meuble télé avec une immense télé.

Le vendeur de la boutique de fringue, tremblait en se déshabillant, il était terrifié par cette première expérience SM, mais aussi excité parce qu'il allait sentir, la bouche, les mains de Dean parcourir son corps, il allait sentir le corps chaud de Dean contre lui, son sexe en lui . Les images que son cerveau lui renvoyait, excitait. 

Castiel finit par réussir à se déshabiller entièrement, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Quelques instant après, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer . Castiel tourna la tête en direction de la porte .

\- Cass, ne regarde pas ordonna Dean.

Castiel tourna la tête vers le mur blanc . Puis il entendit, Dean poser des objets sur la table basse, donc par curiosité, il tourna la tête, il vit des plugs, mais pas que, des menottes, une cravache 

\- Cass dit d'une façon autoritaire  
\- Dean… commença apeuré Castiel .  
Son amant s'approcha de lui .  
\- Cass, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir .Si je fais un truc qui te déplaît, tu n'as qu'à dire Stop. Fais-moi confiance, Castiel .  
\- Je te fais confiance, Dean .  
\- Pour être sur, que tu ne regardes pas de nouveau .  
Dean lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux .  
\- Cass, tu bandes déjà, alors que je n'ai encore fait lui susurra Dean.  
Le brun rougit de honte, il sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux .  
\- Cass, tu n'a aucune honte à voir, c'est tout à fait normal . Les images que tu as dans la tête c'est moi, pas une célébrité ?  
\- Non, toi , Dean. J'ai peur mais aussi le fait que tu vas me toucher m'excite beaucoup avoua Castiel honteux.  
\- Je te promets , Castiel que je te toucherais, que tu sentiras mes mains, ma bouche sur ton corps, pas seulement les objets

Dean embrassa tendrement Castiel .

\- Rassurer Cass ?  
\- Oui, commençons dit Castiel .

Dean attacha les mains de son amant . Puis il se déshabilla à son tour, il se mit derrière son partenaire en le surplombant. 

Il embrassa la nuque pendant que ses mains caressaient le torse de Castiel tendrement. Puis le blond mordit épaule de son amant .  
\- Han Dean ! Gémit Castiel .  
Après avoir bien laissé sa marque, le gérant du sex-shop lécha la blessure .  
\- Humm Dean dit Castiel en s'accrochant à un coussin sur le canapé

Dean continuait à embrasser tendrement le dos de Castiel, il embrassa chaque centimètres, il adorait voir les muscles de son amant se contracter en raison de ses baisers, mais aussi de ses caresses sur son corps et des menottes.

Le blond arriva aux limites des fesses de son partenaire.

\- Maintenant, il est temps d'essayer le premier jouet murmura Dean à l'oreille de Castiel.

Le brun était fébrile, il ne savait pas qu'elle jouet son dominant aller tester sur lui . Quelques secondes, Castiel sentit comme une plume caresser sa nuque, ses épaules, descendre le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses .

\- Ah ! Lâcha Castiel .  
\- Tu aimes ça Cass et là ?

L'amant de Castiel le caressa avec la plume sur les cuisses et très lentement sur le sexe du dominé.

\- Oh oui, Dean !  
\- Tu aimes ça ?  
\- Oui ; Dean .

Le dominant lâcha la plume, il prit le crokring à la place. Il commença à masturber lentement son amant, il accéléra la main sur la hampe du dominé.

\- Tu ne préfères pas ça, Cass ?  
\- Oh si ! Dean !  
\- Maintenant, je vais te faire essayer mon second jouet dit Dean.  
Dean mit l'anneau autour du phallus de son partenaire.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment pas que tu allais jouir comme ça ,sans tester mes autres jouets et ma bite , Cass.  
\- Non , Dean répondit Cass.  
\- Bien.

Dean reprit ses baisers,cette fois-ci il s'attarda sur la chute de reins, les fesses du vendeur de magasin pour homme . Il s'accrocha fortement à l'accoudoir, en se cambrant .

\- Dean !

Puis le dominant commença à lécher les fesses du dominé, avec lenteur, mais tel une affamé il ne s'arrêta pas . Castiel se cambra, il sentir sa verge durcir de plus en plus à chaque coup langue experte de son amant. Il se tenait tellement fort à l'accoudoir que ses jointures deviennent blanches .

Dean continua à lécher l'anus de son partenaire, mais en plus il inséra un premier doigt avec du lubrifiant, instinctivement Castiel écarta plus les cuisses et se pencha pour faciliter l'accès du doigt.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie, plus .  
\- Bien Cass.

Dean remplaça sa langue, par un second doigt, il bougea lentement, mais très vite, il accéléra. Le sexe du brun était de plus en plus dur.

\- Dean ! Dean !  
\- Je suis sûr que tu peux en recevoir un troisième 

Dean en insérant le troisième doigt, toucha la prostate de son amant .  
\- Putain Dean !

Dean n'arrêta pas de la toucher, Son amant essaya de s'empaler plus sur ses doigts, mais il ne pouvait pas les menottes lui donnait une action de mouvement limité. Castiel aurait sûrement joui, s'il n'avais pas eu le cokring .  
\- Dean ! Dean !  
\- Tu es assez prêt, pour recevoir mon nouveau jouet .  
\- Dean, je veux ta bite en moi immédiatement .  
Dean tira sur les cheveux de Castiel pour l'obliger à mettre la tête en arrière .  
\- Tu es trop impatient, dominé. Il faut mérité ma bite dans ton cul .  
Dean l'embrassa avec une telle passion, qu'il mordit la lèvre de son dominé .

Le dominant enduisit un plug de lubrifiant et le fis glisser lentement à l'intérieur du dominé  
\- Castiel cela est le plus petit modèle de plug et il est vibrant expliqua Dean .

Castiel sentit l'objet en lui, mais cela ne le remplissait pas assez. Son maître avait reprit ses caresses avec la plume, il fit descendre la plume de la nuque, le long du dos lentement . Dean admirait les muscles contracté de son esclave, qui se cambrait, des perles de sueur commençait à perler sur son dos.

Il continuait à faire descendre la plume jusqu’au fesse de son amant.

\- Humm lâcha Castiel .

Dean fit glisser la plume vers le torse de son amant, jusqu'au cou, tout ça avec une infime douceur.

\- Humm, Dean .

Puis il la fit descendre du torse jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Castiel, en caressant lentement avec la plume le pénis en érection .

\- Ah Dean !

Castiel adorait la plume sur son corps, mais il avait à contrôler le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, mais quand celle s'insinuait au niveau de son entre-jambe, il devenait fou.

\- Dean, laisse-moi jouir, je t'en supplie.  
Le maître l'attrapa par les cheveux .  
\- Plus tu me demanderas de te faire jouir, plus je prolongerais le moment fatidique, compris esclave ?  
\- Oui, Dean.  
\- A partir de maintenant,ce sera maître, compris ?  
\- Oui, maître .  
\- Bien, alors ce jouet dans ton cul ?  
\- Pas assez imposant maître .

Dean enleva l'objet sexuel des fesses de son amant. Castiel sentit un vide, même si l'objet le remplissait pas, mais l'instant d'après il sentit le membre de son maître entrer en lui.

Le blond commençait par des mouvements lents autant pour que Castiel s'habitue à son sexe en lui que pour le frustrer . D'ailleurs Castiel essaya de s'empaler sur le phallus de son amant, mais Dean lui maintenait tellement fort les hanches qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Castiel était maintenu dans la position que Dean souhaitait, contraint par les menottes et le dominant .

Le dominant lécha la sueur coulant sur le dos du dominé, en accélérant ses coups de butoirs. Castiel se cambrait, il tirait sur ses menottes .

\- Dean ! Dean ! Dean !  
\- Ah ! Lâcha un râle Dean.

L'amant de Castiel venait de jouir en lui. Castiel avait sentit son sexe pulser, mais l'anneau l'empêchait de jouir. Dean retira sa hampe du cul de son esclave et la remplaça par le second plug.

\- Esclave, je veux que tu gardes ma semence en toi . Dans ton joli petit cul, j'ai inséré le second plug vibrant de taille médium.

Castiel adorait ce second modèle, il le remplissait parfaitement son cul. Mais l'objet ne l'excitait pas que sentir la belle queue de Dean dans son cul.

\- Humm gémit Dean

Dean prit une cravache sur la table basse, il caressa le dos du brun, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses . 

\- Ah !  
Castiel lâcha un petit cri de surprise.  
\- Comment tu m'as appelé toute à l'heure, pendant que je jouissais dans ton petit cul.  
\- Maître .  
Dean donna un coup un peu plus fort.  
\- Mensonge .  
\- Dean reprit Castiel.  
\- Comment tu dois m’appeler ?  
\- Maître.

Dean continua à donner des coups de cravache de plus en plus intense, il regardait le visage de Castiel, s'il percevait un lueur de douleur, mais non il voyait que du plaisir . Il arrêta quand les fesses prirent une teinte un peu rosé . C'était la première expérience de Castiel, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin .

Le dominant enleva le second plug et il le remplaça par sa hampe qui se dressait de nouveau, provoqué par les gémissements du dominé . Il attrapa le dominé par les cheveux et il lécha son cou.

\- Je vais baiser de nouveau ton petit cul de soumis.

Dean donna des coups de butoirs puissants, il donna des coups dans tous les angles avant de tomber sur ce qui cherchait . Quand il la trouva il n'arrêtait pas de taper dedans .

\- Maitre ! Maitre ! Hurla Castiel .

Dean jouit de nouveau et il resta en Castiel, il aimait cette sensation de sentir le cul se serré autour de son sexe. Il approcha la main du sexe érection de son amant et le masturba lentement .

\- Bientôt, Cass.

Il l'embrassa sur le tempe. Puis il se retira de lui et remplaça son sexe par le plug le plus imposant . Dean prit un fouet avec peu de lanière pour commencer . Il frappa de nouveau doucement les fesses de Castiel .

\- Stop Dean ! Le fouet le plug .  
Dean enleva le plug délicatement. Sa semence coula.  
\- Pardon Cass.  
Dean enleva le bandeau, il allait enlever les menottes et les croking.  
\- Dean, arrête. Je veux jouir dans cette position .  
Dean l'embrassa tendrement et il lui remit le bandeau sur les yeux .

Ensuite il se positionna derrière Castiel et entra délicatement .  
\- Dean baise-moi .  
\- Bien esclave.Je vais te baiser comme une bête .

Dean accéléra ses coups de butoirs de plus en plus violemment . Il se sentait prêt à jouir donc il enleva l'anneau autour du sexe de son amant .  
\- Esclave jouit pour moi .

Dean donna un nouveau coups de rein, Castiel jouit, Dean le suivit .

Dean s'écroula sur son amant . Castiel pensa que son amant avait raison, il venait d'avoir le plus belle orgasme de toute sa vie.

\- Dean, Dean appella Castiel.  
Cette position devient de plus en plus inconfortable . Dean se retira de lui et lui enleva tous les accessoires . Puis les deux hommes restèrent un moment blottit l'un contre l'autre .  
\- Cass, tu veux prendre une douche ? Mon appartement se trouve à l'étage .  
\- Oui je veux bien .

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent. Dean vit le canapé remplit de sperme.  
\- Je crois que je vais devoir investir dans un nouveau se mit à rire Dean. »

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage . Castiel trouva cet appartement très classe, avec ce mélange de meuble blanc et noir . Il y a des photos accroché au mur . Un appartement très simple, mais en bordel, avec ces vestes et chaussures qui traînaient .

\- C'est très joli dit Castiel .  
\- Allez avoue, tu t'attendais à un appartement avec une cage et plein de truc SM.  
\- Oui, j'avoue dit Castiel en riant .  
\- J'ai une chambre rouge, comme Christian Grey dit Dean  
Castiel le regarda il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non .  
\- Je rigole Cass.  
\- La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir, dans ma chambre dit Dean.

Castiel alla dans la chambre où il trouva encore ce mélange de meuble noir et blanc .

Il prit une douche, en sortant, il vit sur le lit des vêtements. Cela se composait d'un boxer, d'un T-shirt de Metallica et d'un jean's brut noir .

Quand Dean vit son amant avec ses fringues, les cheveux en batailles, il avait envie de lui sauter de nouveau dessus . Mais il se retient, ils avaient déjà eu une intense séance de sexe .

Le blond alla prendre une douche, il se masturba en pensant à son amant .

Puis Dean invita Castiel à rester manger, il firent des cheeseburger et des frites .

« Alors Cass, tu as toujours vécu à New York ?  
\- Oui et toi ?  
\- Non, je viens de Lawrence dans le Kansas .  
\- Pourquoi être parti ?  
\- Mon ecole de commerce me proposait une année étude, dans une autre fac, donc j'en ai profité. Et j'ai tellement aimé New York que je suis resté .  
\- Et tu as toujours voulu travailler dans un Sex-Shop .  
\- Ils se trouvent que pendant le reste de mes études à New-York, j'avais besoin de travailler, la bourse payait à peine le loyer de ma colocation . Donc j'ai trouvé cet emploi . Après mes études, la patronne m'a embauché . Puis elle avait marre de la vente, donc elle m'a vendu le magasin et voilà . Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
\- J'ai deux frères , Raphael et Gabriel et une sœur Anna qui est décédé l'année dernière d'un cancer du sein . Le tatouage c'est pour elle . C'est la seule de ma famille qui acceptait mon homosexualité.  
\- Moi j'ai eu de la chance,m'a famille a accepté . Mais ma meilleure amie, Charlie, ses parents l'on viré de chez elle, elle c'est trouvé dans une association qui aide les homosexuel.  
\- Je me trouvé aussi dans ce genre de centre avoua Castiel .  
\- Je ne comprends pas les parents qui abandonne leur enfants à cause de leur préférence sexuel s'énerva Dean .  
\- Moi non plus. »

Dean proposa à Castiel de rester dormir et seulement dormir. Castiel accepta .

1 an plus tard 

Dean venait de fermer le magasin. Il attendait Castiel qui était entrain aussi de fermer le sien .

Le brun entra et se dirigea vers son copain tel un fauve et l'embrassa, puis il déboutonna les premiers bouton de la chemise à carreau de Dean . Là on pouvait voir un collier noir en cuir avec écrit dessus en lettre or « Castiel ». Castiel avait exactement le même inscrit « Dean ». C'était le cadeau de St Valentin que Castiel avait offert à Dean .

Ce jour là, c'était Castiel le maître et Dean l'esclave .

Le copain de Dean attrapa le collier .

« Esclave, tu n'as pas desserrer le collier dit Castiel.  
\- Non, maître .   
\- Bien, rentrons pour que je te donne ta récompense. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis aussi une fan de musique métal et donc je sais très bien que toutes les personnes qui écoutes ce genre de métal, ne sont pas satanique .
> 
> Alors votre avis sur cette dernière OS ?
> 
> Merci pour toutes les vues et les kudos
> 
> Je vous propose un autre projet similaire . Ce sera un recueil de 12 OS avec un lemon et un couple différent. Il se nomme" une année sexy ". Je publierai la première OS dans 15 jours


End file.
